A Snowy Smile
by FromTheGalaxyOfDelusions
Summary: A normal start to the morning with Joker and Dagger execept last night it snowed and it's very chilly. Dagger never really wore jumpers that is unless they we're given to him by a certain someone. Jagger. Short but Sweet.


A/N: Well, I know I haven't posted in what feels to me like a long time but is only a few weeks. If you guys didn't know there has been a new law in the UK about Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, Shotacon, Lolicon stuff so it's been on my mind quite a lot seems it wasn't clear what's illegal and what isn't'. So that's basically why, don't worry I'm not going to stop writing. (: Anyways on a cheerier note this is another S&S Fanfic in my collection of them. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it belongs to Yana Toboso.

A Snowy Smile

Dagger's eyes opened slowly, his arms blocking the sudden intrusion of light. "Come on Dagg," said a soft voice coming from across the room. The younger boy groaned and sat up. Despite the light from outside there was still a dark shadow cast over most of the room. The floor boards creaked as a figure approached Dagger's bed. It sat down and smirked as the light lit up his face in a peculiar way. It illuminated certain parts and the marking down his left cheek stood out on his pale skin. The smaller boy laughed. "You look kind-of creep, _ringmaster_," he said teasingly.

"Come on _you_, get moving so we can get the arena warmed up. It's snowed," both faces immediately lit up in a smile.

Dagger jumped out of bed and put his usual clothes on which were quite different from his performing ones. These were warmer and more practice than his striped, ruffled shirt and black trousers. The ginger pulled his jumper over the other boy in order to hurry him up. The boy jumped and then pulled it down as well. "Thank-"

"No problem," he smiled which sent a shiver down Dagger's body. Once the blonde was ready they left their cabin.

They were both trenching in the snow to the large tent at the front of everyone's cabins. Nobody else seemed to be up. However Dagger did notice that Joker was walking slightly closer to him than normal. He glanced at him. He wasn't wearing much to keep warm, after all he had given his jumper to him. A shroud of guilt hung over him before it washed away when Joker looked back at him questioningly. Dagger smiled happily. "Oh, It's nothing. I was just wondering why everyone else isn't up." Joker laughed slightly and pulled a slightly childish evil face. "That's because it's still 6am." Dagger laughed and pushed Joker into the snow picking up some of it and moulding it into a ball before throwing it and then running knowing the other would get him back hard.

Dagger ran and ran around the big tent only to run straight into the taller boy and have snow smashed into his face. They both rolled around on the floor throwing snow at one another before lying there beside each other regaining their breath and laughing. Joker got up and held his hand out for Dagger who took it with hesitation and being pulled up and then into the tent itself which seemed to be colder than it was outside. Dagger shivered but tried not to show it to his companion. However his companion saw and beckoned Dagger over. The smaller boy wandered over and stood in front of him with a questioning look but still non-the-less a smile on his face. Joker pulled the jumper he had given him off, exposing him to the freezing cold air until a shirt was pulled onto his arms then back on with the jumper. Dagger was shocked at stared at Joker who had nothing covering his top-half.

"J-Joker your going to freeze!" He said pulling off the jumper but being stopped by one big hand and one big _bony_ hand. "No, no. It's quite okay," he said smiling and began to light several fires. Dagger watched for a second before helping and soon the tent was warmer. Dagger slipped the jumper off his small head and walked over to the other being and pulled it over him. "Your going to catch a cold," he said wrapping his arms around him as well, "And it'll be my fault." Joker shook his head before returning the embrace tightly. "I'd do anything for you," he placed his lips by the others ears and whispered, "Anything." The blonde shivered and kisses the ginger's cheek. "Thank you though," his smile grew and the ring master pulled his lover into a kiss, moulding their lips together. They kisses for as long as they breath lasted before they broke apart panting. Joker captured Daggers lips again giving him hardly any time to regain his breath.

They had stood there kissing, warming one another for about 10 minutes until they realised where they were and stopped and finished setting up for the day. Dagger was just setting up a box in the comer of the tent as Joker finished his job. The ginger wandered over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling the other close and kissing his neck, whispering into his ear. "Dagg, I love you _sooo_ much." Dagger's face was suddenly illuminated by something as he turned around and dived on his friend kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He said between pants; "I....love...you....too." They kissed again for a while before Joker ended up dragging Dagger back to their room and Dagger smiled again, this time rather softly. Yes Dagger loved Joker, lots and _lots._

* * *

A/N: Please R&R~! This is properly the shortest Fanfic I've ever written but I think it's pretty cute, what do you guys think? Do you want any more? (: Same rules as usual guys~!


End file.
